I Hate You Edward Cullen
by didi100
Summary: Bella has always hated Edward the school hottie but what will happen when she discovers her true feelings for him? No vampires. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Oh. My. God! I can't believe it. Sitting here with my head on my knees in the girls toilets I can't help but realise that after all these years of hating that stupid know-it-all Edward Cullen and I'm starting to fall for him! I think… but I really really _really_ hope not. Ugh! What is happening to me?

I moved to Forks when I was twelve after my mother remarried. She didn't _say_ that she didn't want me to stay anymore, but I could tell. So I made the decision to move to forks to live with my dad.

On my first day everyone was really welcoming even though Forks is so small that they all must have known each other already. Everyone that is, except for Edward Cullen.

At first I was hurt and worried that he was acting so rudely towards me

"What's wrong with me?" I had asked my best friend, Angela.

"Nothing," she replied, "He acts like that all the time."

After a while I began to realise that there was nothing wrong with me, and if _he_ didn't want to be nice to me, then it was his loss.

After I had calmed down I contemplated going back to our normal lunch table.

"Bella?" _Shit_! Angela had noticed that I was gone. "Bella? Are you alright in there?"

I had no choice now but to answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a minute, OK?"

"Sure," Angela sounded confused but she let it go. Thank goodness for that!

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Okay, I was feeling much better so I opened the door and went out to face a very worried Angela.

"Bella? Is everything okay? Do you need to tell me something?" Angela looked more concerned than I thought she would. I breathed a deep sigh. I decided to tell her, there wasn't much I wouldn't tell her eventually anyway.

"I think I might have a crush on Edward Cullen," I whispered.

"Omigod!" Angela said, doing nothing to hide the surprise in her voice. I had never hidden my hate towards Edward Cullen from her.

"What? When? How? I don't understand?!"

"I don't get it either, but if you come over my place this afternoon then maybe we could talk about it then?"

"Oh I'd love to!" Angela said, then she stopped, "Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone else though. You know, in case it's just a temporary thing…"

I agreed with her. This whole thing was really weirding me out.

We left the toilets and headed cack to our table. One thing kept bugging me though. Angela's words: "Maybe it's just a temporary thing," she had said.

I kind of hoped that it was, but somewhere in my heart I knew that it wasn't. I had never felt this way before and it scared me.

That night, while I was cooking dinner I thought about everything that Angela and I had talked about that afternoon. After all of the gossip and giggling that we had had, we agreed on one thing. I had to talk to Edward tomorrow and find out if he was the bastard I had always thought that he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The day passed slowly and I couldn't focus on anything. The only thing that I could think about was biology in last period when I _would_ talk to Edward Cullen. I had made up my mind that I would talk to him and I was going to stick to that decision.

All through lunch all of my friends were looking at me strangely. I'm not usually the quiet one of the group. After trying to make conversation with me a couple of times and failing, they all gave up. Even Mike Newton, who usually irritated me with his keenness.

When the bell rang I quickly walked to my locker, trying not to dwell on what I was about to do.

"Bella, Wait up." It was Angela. "Are you still going to talk to Edward?"

"Yes, I made up my mind that I would so I will."

"I would be soo nervous if I was you!" Angela said.

Tell me about it.

I couldn't keep my mind on the game of soccer that we were playing in gym, and eventually I got called off and had to sit on the bench. I didn't mind that much.

All that I could think about was talking to Edward Cullen. I should have been scared stiff, but I couldn't help feeling a little bit excited as well. I'm not sure where that came from.

As soon as the bell rang I was out of the gym door. I got to biology before anyone else. I had hoped that Edward would be one of the last ones into the room but he walked into the room about half a second after me.

He took his usual seat next to me and stared out the window. It was now or never.

"Hi Edward," I said quietly. I waited for his reaction.

"Are you talking to me?" he said a bit rudely.

"Um yeah," I said confidence building. Before he had the chance to make some smart ass comment I spoke again.

"Hey listen," I continued, "I'm really sorry about all the weirdness that has been going on between us and I kind of really hope that we can get over it, maybe?"

He looked confused, and I didn't blame him. These were the first words that I had spoken to him in at least two years.

Finally he replied, "Well, umm, since we're talking to each other, I should probably apologise."

Out of all the responses that I had imagined him saying, that was _definitely_ not one of them. I was visibly taken aback.

He continued, "I'm really sorry for all those years that I have been nasty and rude to you. I don't know why I said those things and acted those ways. Please forgive me?"

Wow, umm what just happened? Did Edward Cullen just apologise? To me?

"Bella?"

"Oh, umm yeah sure. I mean, of course I forgive you." How could I not, looking into those gorgeous emerald eyes of his? How come I had never realised them before. I looked away, embarrassed, but I could still feel his gaze on me.

The classroom started to fill up and soon the class stared.

"Ok class, I have some good news." The class groaned. Mr Varner's good news was _never _good news. "Chloe? Could you please pass these around? Thanks. Now today we will be starting a research assignment and you will be working with the person you are seated next to." Oh no! Edward Cullen. I wasn't sure how to react. Mr Varner continued, unaware of my silent dilemma, "You won't be able to complete this assignment at school so you will need to take some time out of your precious social lives to work with your partner." This statement received another groan from the class. "Now, if you all get started you'll have less to do on the weekend."

Umm, awkward. How was I meant to start a conversation with the guy who, until about ten minutes ago, had been my arch enemy? I needn't have worried though because Edward started talking first. "So, for this assignment thingo, do you want to come over my place tomorrow after school?"

Be still my heart.

"Umm, sure. That would be good I guess." I managed to squeak out.

"Cool. So which of the topics do you want to do?"

Class continued on with Edward asking questions about the assignment while I answered and told him my preferences.

Edward stood up as the bell rang and waited for me to get all my books together. We walked out of the classroom together. We got to my locker too soon. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked. "Can't wait." He replied, and smiled the most beautiful crooked grin.

**A/N:**

Ok guys I know this story is pretty crap but please review and tell me how I can improve it. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Oh. My. God! Wait… why am I so excited? I mean yeah, sure I am going over to _the _Edward Cullen's house, but seriously, I only discovered that I liked him like basically 3 seconds ago. Well, not really, but you know what I mean.

The phone rang, interrupting my thoughts.

It was Angela.

"So, what are you going wear this avo? Angela asked? Hello to you to Ang!

"Umm.. I haven't really thought about that much? I said it like it was a question.

"Maybe my skinnys, red tank top and black converse? With minimum make-up?" I continued.

"Yeah, sounds good. Good idea to go au-natural for the first 'study session'"

"Angela! You know that we are only going to be studying!"

"Mmm-Hmm" she didn't believe me!

"Seriously though Ang, it's not as though he thinks of me that way anyway!"

"Of course he thinks of you in _that way_!"

Wait, backtrack. Me? Plain, old Bella. As if! Edward Cullen could have anyone he wanted! Why choose me?

"Why do you think that Ang" I tried to humour he by playing along.

"Seriously Bella, do you think he would have forgiven you so fast if he didn't?"

"Umm…" She _did _have a point…

"No way Angela, he was just being polite."

"Whatever you say Bella" she just let it drop, knowing that she wouldn't be able to convince me, no matter how hard she tried.

We just chatted on about nothing until I looked at the clock.

"Shit! I'm going to be late to Edwards's house!"

"Oh! OK, cya Bella. Good Luck!"

"I'm going to need it" I mumbled as I hung up the phone.

I quickly got ready and glanced at myself in the mirror as I rushed out the door.

I didn't look half bad. That was a surprise.

Too quickly I was pulling up to the beautiful white mansion that was the Cullen's _humble _abode. My truck groaned in protest as a turned off the engine.

I walked up to the front door and, with a shaky hand, rung the doorbell.

Edward answered the door.

"Hey Bella, you look great!" he said super casually, his voice like velvet. How had I never noticed that before? _Snap out of it Bella!_

"Thanks" I hoped I didn't sound as nervous as I felt.

He just chuckled, and beckoned me inside.

I should have known that the inside of the house would be even more beautiful than the outside. It was just so, open and inviting.

Edward led me through to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked, "We have gourmet chocolate cookies, tantalising corn chips, mouth-watering lemonade and refreshing water"

I couldn't help but laugh and Edward laughed along with me.

We were just recovering when Edward's mum walked in.

I blushed a little and she laughed softly.

So many people were laughing at me today! Maybe I should become a comedian.

"You must be Bella" she said simply.

"Yes. Thankyou for having me Mrs Cullen"

"Oh please, it's such a pleasure to finally meet the girl we've been hearing so much about and please, call me Esme" this time it was Edward's turn to blush. Maybe Angela was right.

"You have a beautiful home" I complimented sincerely.

"Thankyou Bella"

Esme glanced over at Edward was looked like he was counting down the seconds until his mother left.

"Well Bella, it's been lovely meeting you but I'd better get out of your hair and let you get on with your study"

A flash of relief crossed Edward's face as Esme retreated.

We stood around awkwardly for a while.

I decided to break the silence.

"Sir, I think I'm ready to order now" I hoped Edward would realise what I was doing.

He did.

"Yes Miss and what would that order be?" he asked, playing along.

"That would be the tantalising chocolate cookies and the mouth-watering lemonade"

"Oh, you mean the _gourmet _chocolate cookies and the mouth-watering lemonade?"

"Oh yes, do forgive me" I restrained a giggle.

"That's quite alright Miss, your order will be ready presently"

We both laughed again.

It was like we had been friends for days not 24 hours!

Edward got our afternoon tea and we headed upstairs.

I knew that whatever this study session held, it had to be good. I was already beginning to see glimpses of a more carefree Bella that I thought was long gone.

**A/N:**

Ok I know that my chapters aren't very long but…yeah. Anyways please review I would love to hear comments and criticisms.


End file.
